


The Day After Valentine’s Day

by FixedStarAnnie416



Series: If He Were A Girl [2]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Collins, Gender transformation, One Night Stands, RAF Pilot Farrier, Stewardess Collins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedStarAnnie416/pseuds/FixedStarAnnie416
Summary: 还是我一贯的PWP~性转！性转！性转！漂亮空姐Collins和飞行员Farrier的一夜情故事~





	The Day After Valentine’s Day

     把印着喷火战机的马克杯放在出水口下，咖啡机开始嗡嗡地运作起来，鸡蛋已经煎好了，Farrier靠在流理台边等着烤好的面包从面包机里跳出来，蛋黄酱和番茄酱一起摆在旁边，等待着房间里另一位住客的选择。  
     但她还没醒来。  
     作为RAF的飞行员，Farrier固定的生物钟让他早早就睁开了眼，面前Collins漂亮的金发凌乱的散着，更浅一些的金色长睫毛随着呼吸节奏微微颤抖着，张开的嘴唇上像婴儿一样沾着口水，他只能尽可能轻的把她脸上的发丝拂开，以避免她在失去意识的情况下吃进自己的头发。  
      纠结于是否要去亲吻那片亮晶晶的粉嫩唇瓣的时候，他已经看了她很久，额头上的痘痘和左边脖子上的痣也没能逃过这名飞行员的眼睛。虽然他们昨晚才在嘈杂的酒吧里交换了名字，但Farrier敢保证Collins可爱又迷人的脸庞已经刻在了自己的大脑里。  
      最终他还是没能吻下去。Collins的睡相就像她本人一样，活泼又带着点难以捉摸的调皮，没等他下定决心就翻过身糊了他一脸的金发，带着点威士忌的醇香和苏格兰才有的阳光气味。  
      确实应该让她好好休息，Farrier尽量轻地下了床，收拾了地上的一片狼藉，其中包括但不局限于，Collins的空乘制服衬衣和包臀裙，两个用过的保险套，还有一枚衬衣扣子。farrier这才算是知道他们两个昨晚玩得多刺激了。  
      胸前那颗怎么也解不开的扣子最终是被拽开的，Collins喝了酒话都说不清楚还要大着舌头骂他，最后还是被他用亲吻封住了嘴。浅粉色的蕾丝内衣被随意甩到床脚，手掌轻握着她柔嫩的乳房，侧过头在她脖颈上留下红痕，Collins无法抑制的从喉咙中发出呻吟，抬起手臂挡住了眼睛。她会害羞，Farrier了然地提起她细白的手腕，吻住了她的眼睛。  
      面包烤好了，Farrier用盘子盛上刚煎好的鸡蛋和培根，另一手端着装了咖啡的马克杯，朝着卧室走去。是时候叫醒Collins了，他还不清楚她今天的航班时间，希望她不要误了今天飞回格拉斯哥的飞机。  
      非常碰巧的，Collins已经醒来了，虽然还是迷糊着连眼睛都没怎么睁开，但至少是卷着被子坐起来了。Farrier把咖啡递到Collins手里，她才露出蓝宝石一样的眼睛瞅瞅他和手里的食物，似乎还没反应过来发生了什么。Farrier指指盘子，还没张嘴就得到了答案，“沙拉酱！”还有一个甜美的笑容。  
      但他没有沙拉酱，只能眼睁睁看着Collins像丢了洋娃娃的小女孩一样撅起了嘴，勉强的选了蛋黄酱。又在厨房里听到了她有些沙哑的声音喊他拿点牛奶，这他也没有，只能带着糖回去了。  
      Collins几乎是狼吞虎咽的吃下了那些食物，拖着行李箱在寒冷陌生的伦敦街头找酒店和连续两次的长时间性爱几乎消耗了她所有精力，更何况在情人节的夜晚，根本不会有哪家酒店还为可怜的单身人士留着空房间。  
      Farrier看着她不满足地嘬手指，这双手昨晚抓过他的后背，还拽过他的头发，当时他正埋在她白皙的胸脯前吮着挺立的粉嫩乳头，用牙齿轻轻刮过那里之后他收获了发根被拽紧的疼痛。它们昨晚还圈住过他的阴茎，帮他戴上安全套，主动地扶住粗硬的柱体塞进了自己的蜜穴，然后Collins发出了享受的、变了调的呻吟。  
      看着Collins一脸痛苦地喝着对于她来说有些过分苦的咖啡，雪白的脖颈展示在他面前，那颗醒目的黑痣旁还留着深红色的吻痕。他清楚地记得他在酒吧昏暗的灯光里吻过这里，在刚进门的玄关也吻过这里，在床上把手指插入Collins湿润的穴口时也吻过这里，最后在淋浴头下抱着她抵在墙上时也吻过这里。  
      他必须要承认，这颗痣已经长在他的心上了。  
      盘子被Collins洗劫一空，Farrier接过餐具走进厨房去了，她哼哼着左顾右盼地想找自己的衣服，她现在一丝不挂的没法下床，只能问Farrier要她的衣服。但她的箱子还在玄关扔着，昨天穿的制服刚被Farrier缝好扣子扔进了洗衣机，他准备去拿Collins的行李箱时，他的电话响了。  
      Collins等着他接完电话，四处打量着Farrier的卧室，桌子上摆着喷火和飓风的战机模型，这让她来了兴致，卷着被子光着脚跑过去想仔细看看，却发现椅子靠背上搭着一件RAF的制服外套。她回头瞅瞅门口，又看了看已经拽在手里的外套，听到了拉杆箱滚轮的声音越来越近，小跑着跳回了床上。  
      “我上次就替过你的课了，Tom，你班上的那些新兵根本就不像你说的那么皮”，Farrier四处注意着避免磕到Collins漂亮的箱子，“而且我现在真的走不开，我这边有人在。”说着走进了自己的卧室。  
      Collins撑着头侧躺在他的床上，被子像她漂亮的金发一样乱，但挡不住她的性感。身上只松松地套着他的深蓝色制服外套，连扣子都没系上，露出皓白的手腕和胸前的白皙肌肤上零星的吻痕，衣摆堪堪遮住下体，两条修长的美腿交叠着，仿佛等待着他来将它们打开。  
      他已经听不见Tom在电话那头说什么，那边说什么都不再重要，他皱皱眉头走向颔待采摘的Collins，回了句“想想你该死的考勤记录。”就扣了电话扔向了床头柜。  
      Farrier走到床边时Collins就已经躺平了，甚至心急地伸手去拉他。他如她所愿地撑在她身上，Collins得逞地大笑着，露出了脸颊上可爱的酒窝。纵容她把双手双脚都缠在自己身上，Farrier紧紧抱住了怀里的软嫩身躯，脸埋在她颈侧贪婪地吸着她的体香。  
      Collins显然有自己的想法，她趁Farrier沉迷于温情之中时腰侧用力将二人的位置打了个颠倒，撑着Farrier的胸膛支起上身，她把头发全缕到一侧，挪了挪身子，拽开了Farrier的皮带，放出了已经勃起的阴茎。  
      看着这个情人节夜晚才带回家的迷人金发女郎穿着自己宽大的空军制服像猫一样伏在自己身上吞吐着性器，Farrier不免觉得这画面有些太香艳了。但Collins湿热的口腔仿佛吸走了他的理智，让他只能扣住那金发却不能拉开她。憋不住气的Collins红着脸吐出粗大的柱体，一边用手继续撸动着，一边伏得更低去舔吻着囊袋，还抬起无辜的蓝眼睛悄悄观察他的反应。  
      这太超过了，Farrier觉得自己快被Collins这张小嘴弄射了，他控制不住地发出呻吟，但她根本不给他一点缓和的余地，舌头舔过顶端的马眼，又将他深深的吞进了口腔，喉咙口收缩了几次，就刺激得Farrier交代在了她的嘴里。  
      Farrier看着她咽下那些体液，带着愉悦的笑容直起身子跟坐起来的他接吻，他能尝到她嘴里属于他的味道，也把她那句得意的“I got it ! ”吞在了嘴里。  
      这下该轮到他主动了。Farrier扶着她带着点小软肉的腰肢试图将她放在床上，但Collins戳着他的鼻尖拒绝了。“This time… ”她望进身下人灰绿色的眼睛，带着可爱的苏格兰口音，“I’m on you. ”  
      戴上床头柜里扒拉出来的安全套，Farrier扶着她的腰帮助她顺利地坐下去吃进他的阴茎。Collins没怎么停留就撑着Farrier宽厚的肩膀开始律动，不断扭动腰肢四处寻找着自己内部的敏感点。Farrier大手隔着制服摁在她后背上，不断地亲吻着她美妙的身体。撩过她一侧的头发，他含住Collins小巧的耳垂吮吸出水声，逼得她从齿缝间漏出一声细微的呻吟。  
      某一个角度的抽插让Collins感受到了仿佛深入骨髓的快感，她不住地加快速度刺激着那处，无意识地昂起头，早已咬不住的嘴里发出的呻吟越来越响，大腿根也打着颤，在高潮的临界点前却怎么也达不到。身上的制服只能勉强挂在胳膊上，Farrier啃着她的锁骨，在原本白皙的皮肤上留下红印，覆住乳房的手轻轻揉捏着，又碾过挺立的肉粒。Collins再一次抓住了他的头发，高潮边缘的折磨让她的呻吟声带上了哭腔。溢满了生理性泪水的蓝眼睛湿漉漉地望着Farrier。她需要帮助。  
      没有人会拒绝这样一位无助的女士。Farrier把她摆到床上，这次她倒是没有拒绝，反而食髓知味地将修长的双腿缠到了他的腰上，尽自己最大可能的吞进他的阴茎。Farrier挺动腰臀，抽送着火热的性器在Collins甜蜜紧致的穴道中进出，调整着角度顶向那一点。  
      Collins在连续的刺激下攀上顶峰时咬住了Farrier的肩膀，尖叫与呻吟都压抑在他的皮肉中，控制不住的内壁痉挛着挤压他仍未释放的阴茎。Farrier知道自己也快到了，直起腰握住Collins细嫩的脚腕挺动着，另一只手握住了她迷茫地伸向他的手，望进她失了焦的蓝眼睛里，喘息着到达了高潮。  
      Farrier握着Collins的长腿亲吻着小腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤，身下的她还没怎么缓过来劲儿，只会迷糊地对着面前的男人微笑，露出可爱的虎牙和酒窝。  
      拣回理智之后，两个人还抱成一团地窝在床上，可怜的制服外套已经被扔到了床脚。Collins显然对Farrier身上成片的纹身充满了好奇，戳戳这个还要去摸摸那个。而Farrier比较关心Collins身上他搞出来的痕迹，即使她本人并不在意，但那些斑斑点点的红痕确实满足了他的占有欲也让他心疼。  
      等到他们终于穿好衣服能坐在餐桌旁交流的时候已经快到午饭时间了。而Collins飞回格拉斯哥的航班正好在下午茶的时间起飞，他们一起出门吃了午饭又交换了电话号码，Farrier就像一个称职的男朋友一样又把Collins送到了机场。  
      到了空乘人员登机的时候了，分别对于这两个情人节夜晚才相识的人来说居然有些难，有些情感已经在他们的心里种下了种子。  
      “你下次飞来伦敦给我打电话！”Collins上了扶梯，Farrier才后知后觉地朝她喊着。他不确定她有没有听到，在看不到她的身影之后，他也离开了机场。  
      晚上他在超市里接到了Collins打来的电话，她说自己已经定下来了伦敦的航线，明天就能再飞过去找他，而Farrier承诺会等她在家里过夜。挂掉电话之后，他拿起货架上的沙拉酱放进了购物车里牛奶的旁边。


End file.
